The Black Maid
by sparkleeyes20
Summary: No summary. The title says it all.
1. Her maid, the different

**The Black Maid**

I absolutely love Black Butler! I can't get enough of it! Especially Sebastian.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Her maid, the different**

In the largest bedroom of the Varnhar mansion lays the sleeping form of its current mistress. Sun light flooded the room from a window on the left of the room. The mistress stirs and looks on her bed to see the familiar shadow that awakes her every morning.

"Good morning young mistress," the shadows owner voices.

The voice is only slightly high and has a sweet tone to it. The young girl wakes all the way up and sits up in her bed. A white, elbow-length gloved hand hands her a cup of tea.

"Today's tea is a simple cup of Earl Grey with a small amount of sugar. For breakfast this morning we have a salad with small bits of ham. Would you like scones or a crepe with that?" the voice asked again.

"Crepe of course," the mistress replied.

From the reply, you would be able to tell the mistress was at least younger than twenty but older than ten. In fact, she was just a little older than thirteen. Yes, this was the young and talented Aleaxa Varnhar, with her ocean blue eyes and deep brown hair. The gloved hand returns along with its twin to help Aleaxa stand up. The gloved hands then undo the small buttons just below the collar of her gown and pulls the gown up over the young woman's head. The gown is folded neatly and laid at the edge of the bed. A green dress with a built in corset replaces the night gown almost instantly. The nimble fingers of the gloved hands quickly do up the laces, tying them tightly but still giving the girl some breathing space.

"What's the schedule for today Midna?" she asked the owner of the hands.

Their owner was the lovely Midna, with her endless black left eye and fire like hair. She had been serving the Varnhar household for over sixteen years now, serving the former mistress and her husband for three years before their sudden and unexpected passing's and serving the other thirteen for Aleaxa, including nursing the young mistress when she was a baby.

"For the morning you have a clear schedule up until two o' clock when the earl Phantomhive comes to see if your, and I quote, 'worthy of working with such people as I'," Midna explained.

"He really said that?" she exclaimed surprised.

"Yes. Right into my ear on the phone milady," her maid answered.

"Men!" Aleaxa scoffed while walking out of her room.

Midna smirked lightly before following her mistress out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

><p>At the Phantomhive manor, a similar conversation was taking place between its master and his faithful butler.<p>

"This woman, the lady Varnhar, who is she exactly?" Ciel asked his butler.

"No one really knows young master. She is a mystery to every one of the other lords and ladies I asked. I even asked your fiancée, who also knew nothing of her," Sebastian answered.

"So, Lizzy doesn't know of her either? Quite interesting," Ciel noted.

"Yes, considering the fact that she knows all the ladies of London," Sebastian added.

"We had better go soon," Ciel said blankly.

"As you wish," Sebastian said while bowing.

* * *

><p>Back at the Varnhar mansion, Midna was preparing for the arrival of the earl of Phantomhive. She knew that Ciel was just a teenager, only a few months older than Aleaxa, but she thought she would have some fun and surprise the young mistress. She smirked lightly to herself before checking the grandfather clock that sat in the main hall.<p>

"One-fifty eight," she said to herself.

Precisely two minutes after saying that there was a light knock at the large wooden double doors. She walked over and opened them immediately. She saw a boy about thirteen and a man dressed in black on the other side.

"Ah! You must be the earl Phantomhive and his butler. My mistress has been expecting you. Please do come in," She said opening the door wider for them to come in.

They walked inside cautiously. Midna shut the doors behind them. She walked over to the large stairs, her heels clacking on the tiled floor.

"Please come this way to the study," she said gesturing with her hand to the stairs.

They all walked up the stairs to the Varnhar study where Aleaxa did all of her work. Midna knocked on the door three times and waited.

"Enter," came Midna's mistress's voice.

She opened the door and said, "Forgive my intrusion but Lord Phantomhive is here to speak with you."

"Send him in," Aleaxa said, not looking up from her paper work.

Midna bowed her head and allowed Ciel and Sebastian into the room. Both of them walked into the room and Midna closed the door to the study. Aleaxa looked up from her work and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Ciel. She stood up and walked around to the front of the desk. Ciel gaped at her height. She was a few inches shorter than he was. Aleaxa's eyebrow stayed in its raised position.

"Are you going to stand and gawk all day or are we going to finish what you came here for?" she asked him, bored.

Ciel snapped back to reality at the sound of her voice and replied quickly, "yes of course."

"Midna, fetch us some tea and whatever sweet you made for today," she ordered, shooing her maid off.

"Yes ma'am," Midna replied with another bow of the head.

"Wait. Sebastian, go with her to ensure she doesn't need any _help_ with that," Ciel said, hinting the butler to check for anything suspicious.

Sebastian placed his left hand over his 'heart' and bowed slightly while saying, "Yes, my lord."

The two left the room to head to the kitchen, Midna in lead. Aleaxa kept her attention on the teen standing in front of her before motioning to the chair placed in front of her desk. Ciel sat and Aleaxa walked around and sat in her chair behind her desk.

"So you really want to help me with the funtom company?" Ciel asked her.

"Why else would I have asked you?" Aleaxa retorted.

Ciel slightly flinched before continuing to ask the girl questions.

Down in the Varnhar kitchen, the maid and butler just walked through the door. Sebastian immediately began following his orders and looked around for anything that might bring harm to his master. Midna noticed this and sighed.

"Do not fret. My mistress would intend no harm upon your master and neither would I," she stated calmly.

Sebastian looked at her warily before walking to stand beside her. On the counter in front of her was a chocolate cake. A knife was in her right hand. Sebastian sniffed, the scent of the chocolate from the cake filling his nose. It was, dare he say, an intoxicating scent. Midna smiled at him happily.

"Would you like some?" she asked.

He looked at her before answering, "No thank you. I am not very hungry."

Midna nodded her head in response. Sebastian looked at her again and began to trace her features. Her black left eye. Her fiery red hair, which covered her right eye. He questioned himself about what was under those strands of hair covering her eye. He watched her delicate, dainty fingers cut the cake with ease to serve to his master and her mistress. He let his ruby red eyes travel down her body a little. He noticed that she was quite… thick in the chest and hip division. He moved his vision back to her face.

"May I ask you something Miss… um…" he trailed off unknowing of what to say.

"Sarah Lee. Midna Sarah Lee," she answered his unasked question while holding out a hand for him to shake.

"Sebastian Michaelis," he said taking her hand and shaking it.

"And of course. Ask away," she stated happily.

"What can you tell me about your mistress, Aleaxa Varnhar?" he asked.

Midna got a sudden look of sadness on her face and Sebastian noticed this.

"But if you do not wish to talk about it, it is fine," he added quickly.

"No, I'll tell you but the only other person you can tell is your master and then please ask him not to tell anyone, understand?" she told him.

He nodded.

"My mistress's mother, the lady Gertrude, was my previous employer. We were very close and I was slightly close to her husband as well," she began.

"I thought we were talking about Madam Varnhar?" he interrupted her.

"We are but in order for you to understand it fully is for you to hear this first," she stated.

He nodded for her to continue. Before doing so, she lifted herself on her arms to sit on the counter, crossing one of her legs over the other and placing her hands in her lap.

"Any who, about two and a half years after I began serving them the lady Gertrude announced to her husband and I that she was with child. I was happy for her as any maid would be and her husband was so proud. However, about a month later the carriage carrying Sir David, Lady Gertrude's husband, crashed unexpectedly. The doctors and surgeons did all they could but, alas, they could not save him. Lady Gertrude was devastated but still continued to be happy of the baby, which we would later learn would become babies," she continued.

"Babies?" Sebastian asked her.

"Yes. It turns out she was to have twins. Again a however came up. She got very sick the month that she was to have the children. None of the doctors knew what was wrong with her. Her health improved as she had the children but got even worse than before the children came. Three days after the children were born; Lady Gertrude was on her last hours of life. She made me promise to protect and love her children and I agreed. She died an hour after she told me that, my mistress and her sister sleeping against the warmth of my chest. I grieved and mourned her death. Two of my friends helped me to take care of the tiny babes. My mistress and her sister, even at such a young age, hated each other. It was so bad that when the two of them were walking, they would knock each other down for amusement. Finally, I decided on a solution to fix that problem. One of my friends took mistress's sister away to the second Varnhar mansion. My Mistress never learned of her sister, nor do I intend to tell her until she is ready. Anyway, several years later my mistress was kidnapped. I searched everywhere for her but could not find her for about two months. Finally, I received a letter detailing who had her and where. I went there immediately but I was too late. Several men there beat, branded, whipped, cut, and…" she trailed off.

"And what?" Sebastian pressed.

"And raped her," she concluded.

Sebastian was in shock. The teenager that was speaking with his master got raped. It was unreal to him.

"Her happiness faded away because of that day. I learned that one of the maids had taken her to that _beast_ of a man and fired every single one of the servants in the Varnhar household. I had no sympathy for any of them and did not want my mistress to wish to kill herself because they kept betraying her. So I sent them all away. She thanked me repeatedly."

"What of your other friend?" he asked.

"Oh, she still lives here with us. She sometimes brings her friend to stay over as well. Her friend and her friend's parents are not really on… speaking terms. But it is fine. There is plenty of room here in the Varnhar mansion and it means that I do not get lonely."

She smiled widely before remembering what they came here for.

"OI! We need to take the sweets to the young mistress and lord Phantomhive!" she exclaimed, jumping off the counter.

She set the cake, now sliced into sixths, on a tray and went to get the tea and some cups and plates. After she placed the tea on the tray, she began to head for the cupboard. However, the knife she had used to cut the cake moved when she picked up the cake. She sliced her left arm open on the blade.

"Ouch!" she hissed.

Sebastian rushed to her side and looked at the cut.

"Does it hurt too badly?" he asked her.

"It does sting very badly but that's about it," she said, clutching her arm and added, "Although I did like this pair of gloves."

"I do know of that feeling," Sebastian said, sighing.

"Come let us take these to the study Mister Michaelis," she said.

He pushed the tray while she walked close behind. They entered the study and served the snacks. A few hours later, Ciel and Sebastian left the Varnhar mansion. Aleaxa approached Midna.

"I see that you cut your arm," she inquired.

"Yes, it is fine though. Already almost healed," Midna said cheerfully.

"You did not let them see you healing yourself did you?" Aleaxa asked, quite curious.

"No, of course not. I'm a demoness, not stupid," Midna retorted calmly.

"Just prepare me for bed," Aleaxa commanded her

* * *

><p>"Yes, young mistress," she replied.<p>

Sebastian and Ciel just pulled up to the Phantomhive manor as Sebastian finished telling his master the story of Aleaxa.

"You wouldn't imagine a girl like Madam Varnhar to go through all that," Ciel said.

"Quite," Sebastian agreed.

"I'm not allowed to tell anyone?" Ciel asked him.

"Miss Sarah begs that you do not. Can you please respect her wishes?" Sebastian almost begged.

"Yes. Prepare me for bed," he finished with an order.

"Yes, my lord," he said.


	2. Her maid, the reason

**The Black Maid**

Time for another chapter of this story. I'm thinking about changing the rating to a little bit higher though. In fact, I'm gonna do that.

**Her Maid, the Reason**

Midna awoke Aleaxa the day after their meeting with Ciel. Midna informed the young girl of what was for her breakfast and her schedule for that day.

"We're going to the Phantomhive manor today aren't we Midna?" Aleaxa asked after she took a sip of tea.

"Yes ma'am. He wished to speak with you about your connections with other countries and such," the demoness replied.

"Fine by me. Just don't let them know what you really are Midna. Are we clear?" Aleaxa said, pointing her finger at Midna and coughing a little.

"Crystal, my lady," Midna answered with a slight bow of her head.

Midna dressed Aleaxa with quick fingers and helped the girl outside and into the carriage. After that was done, Midna jumped into the driver's seat and cracked the reins. The horses whinnied and began to gallop off towards the Phantomhive manor.

About an hour later, Midna pulled the horses to a stop in front of the Phantomhive manor. She jumped down from her perch and opened the carriage door for Aleaxa. Once out of the carriage the women walked up to the front door. Midna knocked on the door to the manor. A crash was heard from inside less than two seconds later. Both females took a step away from the door. The wooden doors burst open and a young blond boy came flying out from behind them. Aleaxa gasped in surprise while Midna raised her thin eyebrows in shock. The boy was flying at top speed towards Midna, who just stepped to the side without a care. The boy hit the ground at the bottom of the steps.

"Should I help him, milady?" Midna asked Aleaxa.

"Why not," the girl replied with a shrug.

The demoness walked down the steps to the boy and helped him to his feet.

"Thanks miss!" he said happily.

"T'was not a problem," Midna happily replied.

Aleaxa watched it all until she saw all black out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see Sebastian standing a few feet away.

"I thought you would arrive right about now. The master is waiting for you," Sebastian said with a small smile.

"Thank you," she said before turning to Midna and calling, "Let's go Midna."

"Coming young mistress," Midna called back.

Aleaxa turned back towards Sebastian to wait for her maid while coughing again. Midna calmly walked up the steps with ease despite her black high heeled shoes. Once she was back behind her mistress, both females followed Sebastian towards Ciel's study room. Once there, Sebastian knocked twice before they all heard the quiet 'come in' of Ciel's voice.

"Forgive me for interrupting your work but Madam Varnhar is here as you requested yesterday," Sebastian told the blue-gray haired boy.

"Perfect timing Madam Varnhar. Please do come in and sit," Ciel told her, motioning to the chair in front of his desk.

"Midna, I wish for you to leave," Aleaxa said calmly, with a slight wheeze to her voice.

Midna's left eye widened a bit before she closed it and bowed her head lightly.

"Go with her Sebastian. Keep her company and take her down to meet the rest of the servants," Ciel ordered.

"Yes sir," Sebastian replied with a slight bow.

Both left the room as the nobleman and noblewoman talked of yesterday's events. The maid and butler walked towards the servant's quarters where Finny, Bard, Tanaka, and Mey-Rin were relaxing and taking a break, under Sebastian's order of course. Sebastian calls for them and they line up.

"Miss Sarah Lee, this is the Phantomhive servants Bard, Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka. This is Miss Midna Sarah Lee," Sebastian explained to everyone.

"'ello there! I'm Mey-Rin, the Phantomhive maid! And you, you're so pretty, yes you are!" Mey-Rin said first.

"Thank you. You're quite lovely yourself," Midna replied with a smile.

Mey-Rin smiles widely at her comment. Finny approaches her next.

"Hi there! I'm Finnian, the gardener, but you can call me Finny, Miss Sarah Lee! And thanks again for helping me up!" he exclaimed happily, much like a child.

"Please, do call me Midna. As I said before it t'was no trouble at all," she told him.

He smiled and stepped back. Bard stepped up last. Much too close for Midna's comfort unfortunately.

"Hey, I'm Bard, the cook. It's nice to meet you here but how about I get to know you better at say… a nice restaurant, hm?" he says flirtatiously.

Midna turned her head to the side, looking at Bard through the corner of her eye, and smiled before calmly saying, "I do believe I shall decline."

Bard's jaw dropped open and the cigarette he always seems to have in his mouth dropped to the ground.

"Oh, and another thing," she began before taking a step back and finishing with, "You were in my personal space. It's wise not to come too close to me," she chuckled lightly before saying, "I might bite you."

Bard, who was blushing profusely, immediately stepped back in the line in the middle of the giggling messes that are Mey-Rin and Finny. Even Sebastian let out a small chuckle. Midna turned her head to Tanaka who just did a 'ho, ho, ho' in response.

"Not a chatty fellow are you?" she asked him.

"Who Tanaka? No, not really," Finny replied.

"I can understand. He's not the first person I've met whose not very talkative," she said while nodding her head.

"Shall we continue the tour of the Phantomhive manor?" Sebastian asked her.

"That sounds delightful," she said cheerfully.

"And all of you… get back to work," Sebastian said.

"Sir!" They all replied in union.

With that simple word, all the servants minus Tanaka raced out of the servant's quarters. Midna chuckled lightly and followed Sebastian out of the room. Sebastian then continued to show her the Phantomhive manor's library, garden, and parlor.

"And this is the Phantomhive kitchen. It is actually one of two. This is the one I mostly use to prepare the young master's meals," Sebastian explained as they walked through the door.

"So Bard does not come in her much?" she asked curiously.

"No, not normally. Mostly because I am afraid he will blow it up with his flamethrower or a stick of dynamite," Sebastian admitted.

"I can understand that," Midna replied with a slight shrug.

Suddenly, the bell on the wall connected to the Phantomhive study room rang twice.

"It appears that the young master wishes to see me," he said sadly.

"It is fine Mister Michaelis. I understand. You go see what Master Phantomhive wants and I shall wait here for you to return," she offered.

"Yes that works," Sebastian said with a small grin.

She smiled lightly before looking around the kitchen a bit more. Sebastian left the room and headed for the study. Once at the door, he knocked twice and waited for his master to allow him inside. Ciel told him to come in about ten seconds later. Sebastian entered the room.

"Is there something you need master?" he asked the young teen.

"Yes, I was wondering if everything was going well," Ciel said.

"Yes everything is fine. I was just showing her the kitchen," he replied.

Suddenly, a female scream that was not Mey-Rin sounded throughout the mansion. Every head in the study room turned towards the door.

"That sounded like Midna!" Aleaxa huffed in a panic filled voice.

The two teens and the demon butler jumped up and ran towards where the voice reverberated from. They met up with the servants, who also heard the scream and went to investigate. They all ran into the kitchen to find Midna lying on the floor with non-other than Grell Sutcliffe sitting on top of her back.

"Get off of me!" she yelled at him.

"NO!" he screamed at her.

Midna noticed everyone standing at the door and rested her head on her hand.

"Could someone, oh I don't know, GET HIM OFF OF ME?" she practically demanded.

Finny complied and pulled the, unknown to everyone but Ciel, Sebastian, and Grell himself, reaper off the struggling maid who was a demoness in disguise. Sebastian held out his hand to help her up. She gladly took it and Sebastian pulled her up. She fixed her skirts and straightened her hair.

"Me. It is always me who gets attacked. Why is that?" she asked Aleaxa.

"I dunno… you would think that it would be me who always gets attacked but instead it's always you," Aleaxa noted.

Midna huffed a sigh of annoyance.

"I'm I not good enough to be attacked?" she asked no one in particular.

Midna gaped a moment before putting her hands on her hips and turning away from her mistress in annoyance. Mey-Rin patted her back lightly in reassurance of… something. **(AN: I ran out of things to say. Sorry!) **

"Who is he anyway?" Aleaxa asked them, the rawness in her voice barely noticeable.

"Grell Sutcliffe. An… acquaintance I suppose you could say," Ciel answered.

"Then why did he attack me my lord?" Midna asked him.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO TRY AND STEAL HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Grell yelled at her.

"Uh… who now?" Aleaxa asked confused.

"Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny. Leave," Sebastian said.

They followed his orders and left.

"So… why did you attack me again Mister Sutcliffe?" Midna asked again.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO STEAL MY SEBASTIAN AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed and latched onto Sebastian's arm.

"Is he gay?" Aleaxa asked coughing once again.

"I believe he's gender confused," Midna said.

"Miss Sarah Lee is correct. He is gender confused and, to my dismay, completely infatuated with me," Sebastian explained while pushing Grell off his arm.

"But Sebbbbbyyyyy," Grell whined while pouting.

"Good grief. He's almost as bad as Leona," Midna stated.

"Leona?" Ciel asked confused.

"Our friend," Aleaxa said, sighing deeply.

"She whines over everything if she doesn't get her way," Midna told them.

"Unless her mouth is full of one of your homemade sweets," Aleaxa corrected her.

Midna nodded lightly to agree. Grell continued to try to get a grip back on Sebastian's arm. He was, however, unsuccessful. Aleaxa went into a small coughing fit, which Midna noticed.

"Mistress? Are you alright?" she asked the panting girl in concern.

"Fine," Aleaxa replied heavily but there was pain in her eyes.

Everyone in the room followed Sebastian, who was dragging Grell, out of the room. Sebastian saw Grell to the door. And by saw I mean threw the Reaper out the door and locked the door as fast as possible.

"Shall… we continue… the meeting?" Aleaxa huffed out with a bit of trouble.

Ciel looked at her funny and nodded his head in agreement. Both turned and began to walk back towards the study. Halfway across the room, Aleaxa began to fall.

"Mistress!" Midna called in a worried tone.

The maid raced up to the falling girl and caught Aleaxa in her arms. Midna placed a gloved hand on the young girl's forehead.

"Good gracious! You're burning up! Why did you not tell you were feeling ill this morning?" Midna exclaimed.

"Didn't seem… that important," Aleaxa wheezed out.

Midna sighed and shook her head. She turned to the nobleman and to the butler.

"I'm sorry but my mistress is in no condition to continue. Will you please allow the meeting to be rescheduled?" Midna practically pleaded.

"I don't mind at all. Does next Tuesday work for her schedule?" Ciel asked.

Midna took a moment to think of Aleaxa's schedule for next Tuesday.

"Yes that works. We shall see you next Tuesday at three," Midna stated.

Ciel nodded in understanding and Midna bowed her head lightly to him. She then picked up her young mistress, turned from the two, and walked out the door.

"She's the reason Aleaxa is alive, isn't she?" Ciel asked Sebastian once they were gone.

"I believe so. Madam Varnhar seems to have more of a sisterly bond with Miss Sarah Lee instead of a maid to mistress. Madam Varnhar trusts her with everything, including her life," Sebastian said wisely.

"But that's just an assumption isn't?" Ciel asked him with a smirk.

"Yes. But it is a very good one, don't you agree?" Sebastian replied, returning the smirk.

Ciel frowned and began to walk back to his study with Sebastian following him.

* * *

><p>At the Varnhar mansion, Aleaxa was lying in her bed with a cup of herbal tea nearby. Midna was looking over her with worry. She sighed lightly before sitting on the edge of the bed.<p>

"Why don't you ever tell me when you're not feeling well?" Midna asked Aleaxa quietly.

Aleaxa just shrugged, which ruffled the sheets a bit. Midna got up to leave when something grabbed her hand. She looked at the young girl to ask what was wrong but Aleaxa's eyes said it all. Midna smiled a little bit and sat back down on the bed.

"You know you're the reason I'm at least a little bit happier than I was while I was… in that place," Aleaxa told her.

"Of course I do. You tell me all the time. And it makes me feel better. It makes me feel… happier," Midna replied.

"Don't ever forget that, that's an order," Aleaxa commanded weakly before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Midna got up off the bed ten minutes after the girl fell asleep. Just as she got to the door, she turned and looked back at her sleeping mistress.

"Yes, my lady," she whispered before walking out the door.


	3. Her maid, with others

**The Black Maid**

This story is going quite well. By the way, as an answer to your question promocat, Midna knows that Sebastian is a demon and vice versa but they just don't want to tell Ciel and Aleaxa about it. They both love to taunt their masters. But you didn't hear that from me!

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Her Maid, with others**

The week went by fast. Aleaxa's health improved greatly and Midna's worry faded into nothing but a distant memory. The following Tuesday arrived in due time and Ciel and Sebastian were to be at the Varnhar mansion in a little less than two hours. Aleaxa sat in her study completely worried. Midna noticed this, stopped her cleaning and frowned slightly.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked her mistress.

"I hope not. I'm glad Lord Phantomhive was understanding that last week that I was so sick but I hope I don't or he doesn't get sick and we have to stop the meeting again," Aleaxa explained.

Aleaxa motioned for Midna to come closer to her. Midna complied and walked up closer to her contractor. Aleaxa stood from her chair and threw her arms around Midna's waist, sobbing lightly into her maid's skirt.

"What should I do if that happens? I just want this meeting to go well," Aleaxa questioned into the fabric of the black maids dress and white waist apron.

Midna placed her arms around the young girl and hugged her tightly.

"I do not believe that will happen. If Master Phantomhive was ill today, Mister Michaelis would have called and told us they could not make it to the meeting. Cheer up darling," Midna said reassuringly.

Aleaxa looked up at her maid like a young girl would an older sister and smiled lightly. Midna returned the small smile and looked at the clock.

"I have about an hour and a half before they come. I must prepare the sweets and clean the entrance hall," Midna told Aleaxa.

Aleaxa nodded and let the maid go. Midna curtsied lightly before walking out of the room. Midna walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She prepared a vanilla cake with chocolate icing and fresh strawberries on top for Aleaxa and Ciel to eat. She stopped as she was walking to the entrance hall. She took out a small silver pocket watch from, well, her dress pocket and checked the time.

"I have time," Midna said while smiling and walked back into the kitchen.

Midna then began to make Ciel a gift for when he left.

* * *

><p>About forty-five minutes later, Midna's gift to Ciel was cooling and she was now cleaning the entrance hall. Ten minutes before Ciel was to arrive, the large wooden doors opened. Midna looked at the door with curiosity before her endless black eye sparkled in happiness.<p>

"Did she finally give you a break?" Midna asked the figures who entered.

"Yep!" one replied.

"Only after we told her that you needed us at about this time," the other confirmed.

"Good! Because in about seven minutes you are going to meet the people I was telling you about," Midna said.

"Oh you mean Ciel Phantomhive and his butler, Sebastian Michaelis?" the first figure asked.

"Yes. Though I warn you: Be wary and don't say or do anything to anger Mister Michaelis, or his master," she warned.

"Why?" the second figure asked.

"Because he's a demon," she answered simply.

"Oh! Then I bet he'd be perfect for you! Now I want to play match maker!" the first figure said cheerfully before asking its companion, "Wanna help?"

"Sure!" the second figure answered.

A small, very faint pink blush appeared on Midna's cheeks. She glared at the two.

"Don't you dare," Midna warned them.

Both figures just giggled continuously.

Six minutes later, a knock came at the door. Midna walked over to answered but stopped before she pulled it open.

"Behave you two. This is a nobleman you are meeting," Midna called over her shoulder.

"Yes Midna," the two replied in union.

Midna opened the doors and Ciel and his butler stepped inside.

"I figured it would have been you two," Midna said happily.

The two smiled lightly at her in return. They began to walk towards the stairs when a long whistle stopped them.

"She really wasn't kidding," a feminine voice said.

"Seriously!" another female voice agreed with a chuckle.

"Who are you two? Come out and show yourselves!" Ciel demanded looking around.

"Okay~! But you won't find us like that~!" one voice said in a sing-song voice.

Suddenly a girl appeared upside down in front of Ciel.

"Hiya! I'm Leona Sartenair!" she explained happily.

She flipped from her upside down position to stand in front of Ciel.

"You must be the Earl Phantomhive and his butler," she said.

"Yes, I am," Ciel told her.

"Then it's a huge honor to meet you both," she said while flipping her crimson red hair with one black streak over one shoulder.

"The honor is ours but who was the other voice we heard?" Sebastian asked woman.

"That was my friend. You'll meet her later," she told him.

"Shall we go to the mistress's study?" Midna asked the young man.

"Oh yes. It was wonderful to meet you Leona," Ciel told her.

"Oh no! It was absolutely wonderful to meet you Master Phantomhive!" she exclaimed happily.

Ciel turned with Sebastian and walked with Midna up to the Varnhar study with Leona waving to them. Midna knocked lightly three times and waited. A small 'enter' sounded from the other side of the door. Midna opened the door and allowed the nobleman to walk inside. Sebastian was about to follow when Aleaxa stopped him.

"I believe it is Midna's turn to show you around the Varnhar mansion. Don't you?" the noblewoman asked him.

Sebastian smiled and bowed lightly to her. He left the room with Midna. They walked down the stairs towards the front door.

"How about I show you the gardens first?" she asked him.

"Wherever you go I shall follow during this tour," he told her.

She rolled her eye lightly and walked through the door with Sebastian following. Midna led the butler around to the back where the gardens began. They approached a clearing with hundreds of different color roses.

"These are the Varnhar roses. Mistress raises several cross color hybrids of them and sells them to the town folk," she told him.

"Which is her favorite color?" he asked her.

Midna stooped near a patch of roses. They were orange with a yellow center.

"These. They are extremely rare and people from all over come to buy a few in the summer time. They are called Summer Sunset," she explained.

"They are beautiful," he told her.

"Yes they are," she replied.

A meow to their left caught their attentions. A silver and black striped cat was sitting and watching them with bright green eyes.

"Oh, there you are!" Midna exclaimed, bending down and picking up the cat.

"She's lovely!" Sebastian said happily.

"Isn't she though? She's my favorite. I would take her inside but the mistress will not allow me to do so," Midna said sadly.

"I am also not allowed to bring cats into the manor. My master is allergic," he told her.

Midna nodded understandingly before she asked him, "Do you like dogs, Mister Michaelis?"

"No, I despise them," he answered hatefully.

"Then that makes two of us," she said, in a happy mood once more.

He smiled lightly to her in return for her statement. Midna placed the cat back on the ground and began to walk off towards another part of the garden. Sebastian followed her as did the silver and black striped tabby. They came to a large patch of lilies. Sebastian however didn't expect to see two others there as well.

"I thought they'd be here," Midna mumbled mostly to herself.

"Who are they?" Sebastian asked her.

"You met Leona, the one with the red hair. The one next to her is Mary. Leona, Mary, come here!"

The two very different women got up from their positions and walked over to the butler and maid. Leona was a slender woman with crimson red hair with one black streak and playful green and violet eyes. This meaning her right eye was green and her left eye was violet. Mary was quite the opposite really. Mary was a slightly smaller woman with golden blond hair but just green eyes which held mischief instead of playfulness. Both women wore glasses of two different designs that completed their personalities.

"Mary, this is Sebastian Michaelis. Mister Michaelis, this is Mary Fraytrayer," Midna introduced.

"Wonderful to meet you Miss Fraytrayer," Sebastian said.

"And wonderful to meet you as well," Mary replied.

"Shall we continue with the tour?" Midna asked.

"Yes, of course," Sebastian answered.

"Mary and Leona will be tagging along for the rest of it. Is that alright?"

"Yes, that is fine."

The three girls began to walk off with Sebastian walking in between Midna and Leona. They all walked up the steps and into the house by the back door. Midna explained that the room that the back door led to was the dining room. Midna also told Sebastian that it was where Aleaxa and Ciel would be eating a little later, knowing that the meeting would take four to five hours.

* * *

><p>About an hour passed and the tour was still going on. The three girls and the man walked into the main hall to pass into another room on the other side. Just as they reached the door a knock came at the large oak doors.<p>

"Who could that be?" Midna mumbled.

Leona and Mary just shrugged in response. Midna jogged lightly over to the doors and opened them. Her face changed to that of surprise before a smile appeared in its place.

"Wendy! What a surprise," she said happily.

She opened the door wider and a woman with green eyes and pitch black hair came inside.

"Good to see you Midna," the woman named Wendy said while lightly patting Midna's shoulder.

"Here to get Leona and Mary?" she asked Wendy.

"Yes. I hope that's alright," Wendy asked.

"Of course," Midna said.

Wendy and Midna approached the group waiting nearby. Wendy got a look on her face of surprise at the sight of Sebastian but it quickly changed to a smile.

"You must be Sebastian Michaelis," she said politely.

"Indeed I am. And you are?" Sebastian asked.

"Wendy. Wendy Garsonia," she said nodding her head.

"What do you need Wendy?" Leona asked her.

"We need you to come back to work. Both of you. We have three people who just had to go home sick with a stomach bug that's going around and now we're shorthanded. Sorry girls," Wendy explained.

"That's okay," Mary said.

"Do you mind Midna?" Leona asked the maid.

"Not at all," Midna replied.

"Wendy? What are you doing here?" Aleaxa asked from the stairs that she and Ciel just came down.

"Oh, forgive me Mistress Varnhar but I must take Leona and Mary back to work," she said bowing lightly.

"Alright but first let me do something," Aleaxa told her.

Wendy nodded to Aleaxa in understanding. Aleaxa began to walk toward the group and motioned for Ciel to follow. He complied.

"Lord Phantomhive I'm pleased to introduce you to Mary Fraytrayer and Wendy Garsonia," Aleaxa said happily.

"I am pleased to meet you both," he said to them.

"The pleasure is ours," Mary and Wendy replied at the same time while doing a small curtsy.

After that the three women left with a click from the large oak doors. Midna walked into the kitchen while Aleaxa led Ciel and Sebastian into the dining area. Midna brought out a tray with the cake and some tea on it. She quickly explained what the cake was and what tea the two nobles would be drinking before pouring two cups and cutting two slices of cake. She handed one plate and cup to Sebastian, who took it to Ciel, while Midna took the other cup and plate to Aleaxa. Both nobles ate in silence and not a single word was exchanged during the time. After they were done, they left to return to the Varnhar study to continue the meeting. Midna and Sebastian took the plates and cups to the kitchen to be washed later that night by Midna.

"So tell me," Sebastian started, "Since all the Varnhar servants were fired, are you the one who cleans this whole house?"

"Yes. It takes a little bit but I get it done," Midna replied.

"But surely it is very difficult to get such a job as cleaning this mansion top to bottom with no help at all?" he asked.

"Sometimes but if I couldn't clean the mansion for my mistress then what kind of a maid would I be?" she asked rhetorically.

"Very true," Sebastian said but paused for a moment before adding, "De-ja vous."

"What is?"

"It's just that I sometimes use that same phrase with a few words changed is all," Sebastian said.

Midna looked at Sebastian in surprise before laughing lightly. Sebastian watched her and raised an eyebrow while smiling.

"Forgive me… but that is quite funny. To think, I said something that you say all the time."

Sebastian thought about it for a moment before letting out a low chuckle.

"I suppose that's so ironic that it is funny."

Midna nodded lightly while smiling.

"Miss Sarah Lee?"

"Hm?"

"Do you ever feel… lonely having to clean the entire Varnhar mansion all by yourself?"

"I suppose I do but only a little bit. I sometimes run into my mistress during my cleaning and I occasionally have help when Leona and Mary have the day off from work. But that isn't very often."

"So is that a yes?"

She nodded her head and added, "Only sometimes."

"You could always come over to the Phantomhive manor with Madam Aleaxa. I'm sure my master would welcome you both with open arms at any time," he suggested.

"Then I would never finish cleaning the Varnhar manor. Forgive me Mister Michaelis but it seems I'm forever cursed to be lonely," she said sadly.

Sebastian felt a twinge of sympathy for the beautiful maid, cleaning a whole manor all by herself with no one around to help her. Her mistress doesn't help clean. Her friends always at their jobs. Her other friend busy taking care of her mistress's hidden sister.

"I apologize."

"There is nothing to apologize for Mister Michaelis, I assure you. After all why should there be. We are equals after all. A demon and a demoness."

She smiled brightly to the demon, who looked very shocked.

"You know?" he asked.

"I've known from the moment I met you. But I don't think the master and the mistress know of each other," she replied.

"I know my master knows that I am a demon," he said.

"And my mistress knows that I am a demoness but I don't believe she knows that you are a demon," Midna told him.

"Very true Miss Sarah Lee," he said while nodding.

The clock sounded off that it was five o' clock. Midna looked towards the main hallway.

"I didn't realize it was getting to be so late," she stated.

"Indeed. Time surely flies by doesn't it?"

Suddenly, there was constant rapping on the large wooden doors.

"Who could that be now?" Midna asked herself.

Midna and Sebastian walked out of the kitchen and into the main room. Midna went and opened the door. Outside stood a woman in her twenties holding a newspaper in her hand.

"Madam Lucia?" Midna asked.

"Midna! You must let me speak to ze young mistress immediately! Zere is trouble afoot!" Lucia shouted with a French accent.

"I am not so sure that is a good idea with Lord Phantomhive also here on business with the mistress," Midna said calmly.

"I do not care if Lord Phantomhive is here or not! I must speak with ze mistress _maintenant_! (now!)" she shouted, pushing past Midna.

"Madam Lucia! _S'il vous plaît, attendre_! (Please, wait!)" Midna called, racing after the woman who was already heading down the hallway towards Aleaxa's study.

Sebastian followed her and the French woman. However the demon and demoness were not fast enough at the moment. Lucia had already burst through the door to Aleaxa's study. Aleaxa and Ciel looked up at her.

"Madam Lucia?" Aleaxa asked.

"Aleaxa! Zis is an outrage! I am personally sorry for what has happened! _Il est donc difficile de croire que quelqu'un puisse faire cela pour vous Madame! _(It is so hard to believe that anyone would do this to you madam!)," Lucia said.

"What are you talking about Lucia?" Aleaxa asked.

"_Vous voulez me dire que vous n'avez pas lu le journal? _(You mean to tell me you have not read the newspaper?)" Lucia asked in French.

"Not lately, no," Aleaxa answered with a shake of her head.

"Well you need to read it now!" she shouted, throwing the newspaper on the desk in front of Aleaxa.

Aleaxa picked up the paper and began to read it. She read the article once. Then twice. And a third time. She couldn't believe what she was reading.

"They think… I'm cheating on him?" she asked softly.

"Yes. Forgive me Mistress Varnhar but zis should not happen. Zere is no way you could possibly be cheating on him. It's impossible!" Lucia said.

"Who told these lies to the press?" Aleaxa growled.

"I know not. Zey were a random tipoff for ze writers of ze paper. Not one person knows who gave zem zis tip. Not even ze writers zemselves. I'm sorry," Lucia said sadly.

Aleaxa sighed deeply before turning to Ciel.

"Forgive me for not introducing you Lord Phantomhive. Lord Phantomhive this is my connection with France, Lucia de Louse. Lucia this is Ciel Phantomhive, owner of the Funtom Company," Aleaxa introduced.

"Ah! Forgive _moi_! _Bonne journée, _(Good day)" Lucia said with a curtsy.

"And a greetings to you," Ciel responded.

"Forgive _moi_ for barging in like zis but you had a perfectly good right to know Mistress Varhar. Je vais prendre mon congé, (I shall take my leave)" Lucia said.

"I should go as well. It's getting late," Ciel said.

"Alright. Goodbye Master Phantomhive, Lucia," Aleaxa says.

"I will see you tomorrow at the ball my fiancée is forcing me to attend, yes?" Ciel asks.

Aleaxa giggles before responding with, "but of course. I don't want to leave you all alone."

Midna sees the three to the door. She tells Lucia goodbye and curtsies to Ciel. She turns to tell Sebastian goodbye only to find him not behind his master. Midna looks around before she hears a faint goodbye whispered in her right ear. She quickly flips her head to the right and sees out of her left eye that the demon is already almost to the Phantomhive carriage and is glancing back at her with a smirk. She puts her hands on her hips as she walks inside and closes the door with her foot.

"Sneaky demon," she mutters to herself before beginning to walk back to her mistress' study.

'_Of course, that may not be such a bad thing,' _she thinks while chuckling.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, Midna was preparing Aleaxa for bed. It was mostly silent except for the light rustle of fabric every now and then. Eventually, Midna spoke.<p>

"So, you are headed to the Phantomhive manor to attend the party that Lord Phantomhive's fiancée is holding tomorrow evening. Is that correct?" she asked.

"That's correct. You are coming with me though. Who knows what might happen if you don't," Aleaxa responded.

"As you wish," Midna said.

"It's a costume ball so you must dress appropriately, meaning you _must_ wear a costume as well Midna," Aleaxa added.

"Of course," Midna replied with a bow.

She straightened and picked up the candle holder's handle. Midna walked to the door quietly.

"Goodnight Midna," Aleaxa said to her.

She paused before turning and smiling.

"Goodnight my young mistress," Midna responded.

Midna left the room so the girl could sleep. She walked to her room on the top floor of the Varnhar mansion. She sat at the desk in her room and let her thoughts drift a bit.

'_Hmm,' _she thought, '_I wonder if Mister Michaelis is dressing up for the costume ball? I wonder what he'll be if he has to…'_

She stopped her thought as she picked up the pen at her desk to begin her nights' work.

* * *

><p>*- the parentheses are the translated French phrases.<p> 


End file.
